


Experiences in two by two

by monkeyonthelam



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Foursome, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyonthelam/pseuds/monkeyonthelam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d never been in a relationship with a man who’s still in love with not one, but two other people, but nothing about this was ever normal so, it’s just one more thing to take in stride</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiences in two by two

Sara is never sure where a night with Neal will end up. That’s one of the reasons she enjoys spending time with him. She is not sure yet how much of it is romantic attraction or if it’s the feeling of intrigue, suspense or adventure that she is attracted to. There is also something new. This Neal Caffrey seems different then the man she met more than five years prior. Admittedly, these are completely different circumstances. but it seems like he’s more mature and knowing. She’s finding out that she wants to know more. She suspects that this might have been Peter and Elizabeth’s doing.

Sara knows about Peter and Elizabeth and their relationship with Neal. Even if Neal didn’t tell her, the chemistry between the three of them is hard to miss. She’d never been in a relationship with a man who’s still in love with not one, but two other people, but nothing about this was ever normal so, it’s just one more thing to take in stride. It helps that Neal seems to be a different person around them. They fit together so well. Neal is the perfect id to Peter’s superego. Two fiery spirits that seem too volatile to co-exist, but with the addition of Elizabeth, their ego and their voice of reason and compromise, everyone seems to be at peace.

A lesser woman would be jealous, but she looks on them with respect. If she’s perfectly honest, it isn’t just Neal she was attracted to, but all three of them. She wonders if Neal knew and if she really is that transparent. She didn’t think that this was something she could ask for. That it would be selfish. Neal’s a very intuitive guy, he might have figured it out on his own.

Sara wondered how long they have been in the taxi. The restaurant they ate at was inside Neal’s radius, and therefore not too far away. Neal currently had his arm around her shoulders and she got comfortable resting against his side. She was so relaxed and content that she didn’t realize that they just crossed over the Brooklyn bridge until she saw it in the distance. It wasn’t hard to tell where they were going, there was only one place that Neal was allowed to go outside of Manhattan and it wasn’t her apartment, but reason as to why they would be going there would be much harder to guess. She tempers her excitement while Neal draws lazy circles on her shoulder with his thumb.

When they reach their destination, Neal exits the cab and lends her his hand to help her stand up. He pays the cabbie and Neal walks her to the front door, while her heart beats with anticipation.

Neal whispers in her ear as they walk, “I know you’ve been patient and that what we have is something unusual and unprecedented, but I think you are going to enjoy what happens next.” He punctuates his statement with a light kiss on the lips.

She nods into his shoulder in response and he knocks on the door. It’s Elizabeth who they see first and she welcomes her into her home by pulling her into a tight but brief embrace. “Sara sweetie I’m so glad you came over,” the other woman says.

Sara is surprised at the level of affection, but it is a quickly passing feeling as she relaxes in the warmth of her touch.

"I'm feeling pretty good about it too," Sara responds, trying not to let her nerves show.

"Hello Elizabeth. Thanks for having us."

"Anytime baby, anytime."

Neal takes hold of his girlfriend's hands and carefully guides her to the couch as Elizabeth goes to fetch her husband.

Neal and Sara sit on the couch and turn to face each other. He moves his other hand so that he can hold both of her hands in his lap.

"Is this okay, what we're doing? Do you want this?" Neal asks hopefully.

Sara looks into his ice blue eyes and says, " Yes, definitely yes. How did you know? Is this going to be okay? Am I intruding?"

"Shh, don't worry about that right now. I just wanted to make sure before we went any further." Neal says reassuringly.

"A real Neal Caffrey promise, I wonder where that could lead." Sara says with a smile.

Neal playfully smirks in response and brings her hands up to his mouth to give them a kiss.

Their attention shifts when they hear Peter and Elizabeth walk into the living room. Elizabeth takes a seat behind Sara and Peter behind Neal. Peter puts his arms around the younger man and squeezes lightly in a quiet hello.

"You have such beautiful hair, sweetie," Elizabeth almost purrs as she combs her fingers through Sara's vibrant hair. The repetitive movement of Elizabeth's hands help reduce the tension she’s felt since she walked through the front door. It’s such a simple, yet intimate gesture and with each stroke, Sara feels her nervousness melt away.

The silence was companionable, but it started to get tense because there was so much to say, so much to explain, and no one wants to speak first. There is the fear that someone would say the wrong words and end whatever this is before it got a chance to start.

Peter notices that Elizabeth is busy keeping Sara calm and decides that the best way to approach the situation is just to put everything out on the table. Set the guidelines up first to ensure everyone’s happiness later.

Peter starts, “Something like this can get very complicated very fast. But for every possible setback, there are so many ways for this to go very right. This could be great if we let it. In order to try to keep everyone as happy and contented as possible, we have one rule. Don’t make promises that you don’t intend to keep. We will take as much or as little as you will allow us. We want to be with you, but we’re all highly motivated mature adults and there are boundaries that exist because of that. A relationship such as this one is bound to be rife with complications so please do not feel pressured at any time into doing something if you are not comfortable. There is no need to make excuses. That is one of the great advantages of a quad, if someone one is tired, or just not feeling it for absolutely any reason, there will always be two other people to help out. There should never be a reason for anyone to be lonely. Between the four of us, we can muster all the support in the world. That is, if you want.”

“I think that sounds fantastic,” Sara ponders out-loud, “It sounds like it could really work, but I am going to need some more proof. Maybe something in the form of a kiss or three before I know for sure.”

Elizabeth is the closest, so she goes first. She puts a hand on Sara’s shoulder to help her turn around and face her. Elizabeth very tenderly puts one hand on each of her cheeks while maintaining eye contact. The kiss starts very slowly, maybe even too slowly, but it’s their first kiss and it can not be rushed because it’s the only one they get. Their mouths don’t open right away as they are both exploring new territory. While Elizabeth has two lovely men in her life, she had missed the touch of another woman and was excited to exploit any new possibilities now that she had the opportunity. They wordlessly communicate that they want more, so they tilt their head sideways to gain more access to the other’s mouth. Sara reaches her hands into Elizabeth’s hair and tugs. Elizabeth knows that the two of them could continue like this for hours, but there will have to be time for that later.

Next is Neal’s turn. She feels like she has done this dance before and she should know what to expect from him. It turns out to be so much more. The lips and the movements are still the same and Neal is still a very greedy kisser. But, it feels like he is infusing a whole different type of passion. It’s less frenetic and rushed and instead it feels respectful and calming.

After they are finished, Neal stands up so Peter can scoot closer to her on the couch. If there’s anyone on this couch she’s unsure about, it’s Peter. She still has a hard time believing that a man like him would be open to something so unconventional as a poly relationship. She should have known to check her expectations the door. The first thing she notices is how big his arms and hands are and how much power they must have. She wonders if she should be slightly worried about what could happen. These thoughts are quickly swept away as Peter carefully makes his approach towards her. His lips are lighter and softer than she ever would have imagined and she gives him passage into her mouth right away. Sara was starting to feel drunk on kisses before, but now that she feels like she’s flirting with the edge of consciousness. She is too far gone to tell what Peter is thinking so she just lets him kisses her like there is no tomorrow.

When Peter sits back in his seat, Sara gives an exasperated sigh and tries hard to refocus her eyes. “Well, that certainly cleared up a few things. I think we’re going to be just fine.”

Peter, Elizabeth and Neal are far from tired, but Sara looks like she is about to pass out. She certainly had more than enough to think about today and she deserves a break. Elizabeth takes Sara in her arms and arranges her so she can lay against her side with her head resting on the inside of her shoulder. This placement puts Sara’s forehead right by her lips and Elizabeth can’t resist giving her a quick peck. Neal sits on the ground and rests his head on her knee while Peter gets the TV remote. Peter returns to the couch and takes his place on the other side of Sara and wraps his arms gently around her. They watch whatever is on, but are more interested in what is happening on the couch than what is happening on screen. A sense of thrilling excitement fills the room. Each one more curious than the other about where things are going to go from here.


End file.
